Together
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: TomLynette. Post Bang
1. Chapter 1

Title: Together  
Author: Serena  
Feedback: yes  
Pairing: Tom/Lynette  
Rating: PG (maybe PG-13)  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Tom's thoughts after episode 3.07 Bang   
Spoilers: episode 3.07 bang  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own Desperate Housewives. Marc Cherry and ABC do.

Tom's point of view

When I saw Lynette come out on that stretcher I was so relived she was okay. I immediately ran up to her. When we got to the hospital the doctor told me I should wait in the waiting room while they took Lynette to the trauma room. A few minutes a doctor came out.

"Hello Mr.Scavo. I'm Dr.Lewis. Your wife has to have surgery but don't worry it's a very minor procedure and she will be fine,"

"Can I see my wife?"

"You can see her after the surgery. Do you want a nurse to take you up to the surgical floor?"

"Yes please,"

"Okay Lily take Mr.Scavo up the surgery,"

The nurse takes me to the surgical floor. I sit in waiting room unable to concentrate on the magazine I have. I decide to go call Bree.

"Hello,"

"Hi Bree its Tom,"

"Tom hi. How's Lynette doing?"

"She's in surgery right now but the doctor said she will be fine,"

"Okay I'll try to visit Lynette tomorrow,"

"Bye Bree,"

"Bye Tom,"

I hung up the pay phone and went back to the waiting room. It was 2 long hours before the doctor came out of the operating room.

"How's my wife?" I asked him

"She's fine. We took her to recovery. Would you like to see her?"

"Can I,"

"Sure follow me,"

I walked into Lynette's hospital room and she was sleeping peacefully. I sat in the chair that was beside the bed and watched her sleep.

TBC… (If you want)


	2. Chapter 2

Still in Tom's point of view.

Lynette's blue eyes opened.

"Tom?"

"Lynnie baby you're awake,"

"Tom what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Nora being killed and then I got shot. What happened to Kayla?"

"She's staying at Bree's tonight along with the boys and Penny,"

"Okay," Lynette yawned

"Are you tired honey?" I asked Lynette

"A little," Lynette replied.

"Go to sleep than," I said as Lynette began to drift off.

"Your X-ray looks good," Dr.Rasgotra, Lynette's doctor said.

"When can I go to home?" Lynette asked.

"Were going to keep you here for a for a few more days," Dr. Rasgotra replied

"Thank you doctor," I said and the doctor left the room.

"Tom can you bring the kids later?" Lynette asked.

"Sure," I replied. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door. Bree and Susan were standing there.

"Can we come in?" Bree asked.

"Sure. I'll give you girls some privacy," I walked out of the room and close the door.

Later that day I drive up to Bree's house to pick the kids up. I knock on the door. Orson opens it.

"Hey Tom. How's Lynette?" Orson asked.

"She's going to be fine. Are the kids here?" I asked.

"Yes they are. Kayla grandmother picked her up this morning. Boys your dad's here," Orson said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the boys said running up to me. Orson handed Penny to me.

"Boys in the hospital we have to be very well behaved," I said as I drove back to the hospital.

"Okay daddy we will be," Porter said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"We promise," Parker said.

I pulled the car into a parking space in the parking lot. Parker, Porter and Preston get out of the car. I take Penny out of her car seat. We take the elevator up to Lynette's hospital room.

I open the door to Lynette's hospital room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the boys go run over to Lynette. Lynette's face lights up. Just watching my family together I keep thinking how lucky I am that Lynette is still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'm going to 3rd person narration in this chapter. There be some more Tom's point of view narrations in later chapters but I'm not sure.

"Were just going to give you one more X-Ray than you can and go home," Dr.Rasgotra said.

"Great," Lynette replied.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Lynnie," Tom said and went and sat in the waiting room.

10 minutes later Lynette came down in a wheelchair.

"I'm just going to go get changed," Lynette said and went inside the small bathroom patients used.

"I'm ready to go," Lynette said and walked out of the bathroom.

Tom helped Lynette into the car and drove away from the hospital back to Wisteria Lane.   
"Lynette why did you tell the kids you got attacked by a hobo?" Tom asked.

"Well I was on a morphine drip and don't you think that the kids would be scared if I told them the truth?" Lynette replied.

"No I think the kids would understand," Tom replied.

"Well for now we are just telling them that I got attacked by a hobo," Lynette said.

Tom drove the car into the driveway of there house. Susan, Bree and Gabby were standing there. Lynette got out of the car.

"Welcome home," Susan said

"Thank you," Lynette replied.

Lynette and Tom talked to the neighbors for a few minutes and then went inside.

"Mom!" Parker, Preston and Porter said as they rand up the Lynette and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you all so much," Lynette said and gave the boys hugs back and kisses on the head. Lynette went over to Penny and gave her a hug and a kiss. Lynette yawned.  
"Tom I'm going to go take a nap," Lynette said.

"Okay," Tom said.

Lynette walked upstairs.

"Boys don't bother your mom," Tom said.

"We won't," Parker said.

Tom went upstairs and watched Lynette as she slept. He held her hand and kissed her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Minor Season 1 spoilers in this chapter

Lynette and Tom were watching TV together on the couch after the kids had gone to bed.

"The hospital called me today," Lynette said.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked.

"No they just think it would be a good idea that I start physical therapy for my arm," Lynette replied.

"Are going to?" Tom replied.  
"Well the doctors think I should so I guess I will," Lynette replied.

"When does it start?" Tom asked.

"The doctor wants me to go tomorrow. Can you drive me?" Lynette asked.  
"Sure," Tom said.

After taking the boys to school and brining Penny to daycare Tom drove Lynette to the hospital. Tom and Lynette went up in the elevator up to the physical therapy floor. The nurse told them to go wait in the waiting room. Five minutes later a tall woman with long black hair came over to them.  
"Hello my name is Dr.Roberts. I'm Lynette's physical therapist. So Lynette I'll take you to an exam room now. This is going to take about an hour,"

"Okay see you later Lynnie," Tom said and gave Lynette a kiss on the cheek

Tom was sitting in a chair in the waiting area. A short woman with long blonde hair walked up to him.  
"Hi Tom remember me. Samantha, I'm Annabelle's sister,"

"Oh yes. How are you?" Tom replied.  
"I'm good. So what are you doing here?" Samantha replied.

"My wife Lynette got shot a few days ago so she's here for physical therapy," Tom said.

"Well do you want go grab a cup of coffee down in the cafeteria?" Samantha asked.  
Tom looked at his watch.

"My wife is going to be finished soon. Maybe another day,"

"Okay sure," Samantha said and walked away just as Lynette walked over to Tom.

Tom and Lynette got in the car and started to drive home.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" Lynette asked.  
"Annabelle's sister," Tom replied.

"I didn't know Annabelle had a sister," Lynette replied.  
"Yeah she does. I only met her once though," Tom said.

That afternoon as Tom and Lynette sat on the couch watching movie the phone rang.

"Hello," Lynette said.  
"Lynette! Its Annabelle. My sister told me that you got shot. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine now," Lynette replied.  
"Oh I'm so happy you're alright anyway hope your better soon. Bye," Annabelle said in a fake tone of voice.

"Bye," Lynette said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Tom asked

"Annabelle," Lynette replied.

"What did she want?" Tom said.

"She wanted to make sure I was okay since getting shot," Lynette said.  
"Strange," Tom replied.

The next day Lynette opened her front door and found a gift basket sitting on her porch.  
"Who's it from?" Tom asked.

"Annabelle," Lynette replied.  
"Why is she being so nice all of the sudden," Tom wondered.

"She's still in love with you. That's why," Lynette said.


End file.
